Italy and the 1st Day of Hanukkah
by Lady Death of Nevada
Summary: I felt that there aren't enough Hanukkah stories so, as a Jew, I decided that I'd write one. Italy is a Jew, and the lack of Hanukkah stuff around him is, to be honest, a bit depressing. A little GerIta.


A/N: None of this is historically accurate. I just am kinda annoyed by the lack of Hanukkah stories. I don't own Hetalia.

"Merry Christmas!" People screamed at me as I walked past them on the street. Christmas trees were everywhere, lights decorating every square inch of everything, and Santa Clauses with children on their laps could be seen everywhere I looked. And all I wanted to see was a hannukkiah. Just one.

That was how I felt on the first day of Hannukkah. Yes, that's right, I, Italy, am Jewish. I never used to be. But fairly recently, I began to play with one of the younger nations, Israel, and she showed me everything about being a Jew. She told me all of the stories that her mother, Palestine, had told her. And I thought that they were beautiful. So I'd decided to try it and began celebrating holidays like the new year, Rosh Hashanah, the day when you repent all of your sins, Yom Kippur, and the day where you celebrate the harvest, Sukkot. Now, finally, it was time for Hannukkah. And I hadn't felt more alone in a very long time.

I was the only Jewish country, other than Israel, and nobody really knew that I was Jewish. Not only that, but I was learning that nobody really cared about the Jewish holidays that I'd begun to celebrate. The only thing people really recognised was Christmas, and never before had I really realised that it was everywhere. On all of the radio stations, all of the tv channels, all of the store fronts, and all of the houses. There were only a few Hanukkah songs, and only one or two good ones. I was getting pretty sick of Adam Sandler's Hanukkah song.

But the worst part about it all was Germany. With all of his history with WWII, there was no way I could tell him I was becoming a Jew. It was killing me, keeping a secret from my dear Ludwig, but I had to. I couldn't risk losing him.

I sighed, leaving the store and looking into my bag to make sure I'd gotten everything. Pasta, latkes, a box of candles, and a cool menorah that looked like it was made of lots of different kinds of pastas. I got into my car and turned on the radio, quickly turning it off when I heard Jingle Bell Rock for the millionth time. I wanted to cry, I felt so alone. I got onto the road and began to drive, blinking back tears. It took a few minutes to get to my house, which I'd wanted to decorate but couldn't. Religious differences could spark whole world wars, and that wasn't something I wanted to start.  
I walked up the steps to Germany and my front door, pulling out my keys. Germany was away for an important meeting in his capital, which made celebrating easier. I pushed open the door, closing it behind me and walking into the sitting room to set up my hannukkiah. I turned on the lights and-

"Happy Hanukkah, Italy!"

I jumped and shrieked in surprise before calming down and smiling. Everyone was there; big brother France, England, Japan, Romano, Spain, China, Russia, and so many more. In fact, I couldn't think of a single nation that wasn't there. Everyone was giving me warm smiles when I was suddenly wrapped in warmth. I turned around and saw the one person I wanted to see more than anyone else.

"Luddy!" I screamed with joy, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him close to me with all of my might.

"Feli...I...can't breath," He choked out, and I instantly let go. He leaned down and kissed me with all of the love he could muster, which, I must say, was a lot. I kissed him back chastely but with just as much love. We pulled apart and then it hit me. I backed away a bit.

"You...you don't hate me?" I asked, staring at the ground. And then his hands were around my own and he was lifting up my face so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I don't hate you. Hitler and the Nazis and the concentration camps; all of that is in my history. That was then. This is now. And now, I am going to support you no matter what you believe in," He smiled down at me, "I love you, Feliciano," I grinned.

"I love you, too, Ludwig," I replied.

"So who's ready to party!?" I heard America scream. I laughed. Everyone was here for me, and finally, I'd be able to happily celebrate Hanukkah.  
We all gathered around the hannukkiah, where I lit the lights and said he prayers. The lights were off, so the soft glow of he candles looked amazing in the big room. Everyone was holding hands with their lovers and smiling widely. Everything was perfect.

I got presents that night, as well as lots of gelt and lots of food, but the best part of the first night of Hanukkah wasn't any of that. It was that I got to spend it with my friends. And that was the best present ever (other than pasta~).

HAPPY HANUKKAH, EVERYONE!


End file.
